Lo necesitaba
by acitilop
Summary: {SanSan} ¿Qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Has visto tal cosa alguna vez? Los guerreros creen que tienen al mundo a sus pies con toda su bravuconería y masculinidad, y luego los vemos aquí entre las sábanas, sabes a que me refiero.. No hay nada tan grande ni admirable en aquellos hombres.

- ¡Cierto es que abunda lo diminuto! No queda más que actuar complacida y complaciente. - Responde entre risas Aldreda, una de las cortesanas más codiciadas entre estos hombres.

Se acrecenta a lo lejos el ruido de herraduras, espigas y caballos que se escuchan llegando fuera del burdel.

- Preparensé mis niñas. Es hora de trabajar - Dice Baelish con su usual mueca de costado. - Menos cháchara.. Y menos ropa también. ¿Qué, acaso esto es un convento?

Entraron por lo menos siete hombres, guerreros del Rey, parecían venir directo del patio de entrenamiento por sus humores y olores, pronto comenzaron a escoger mujeres y se dedicaron a ser entretenidos por ellas. Entre risas y vino, poco a poco todos fueron cediendo a aquella relajación que provocaba la actividad sexual. Curiosamente esto sólo les ocurría a los hombres, ni bien terminado su deber las muchachas salían a lavarse a un cuarto común, lúcidas y tensas mientras que los grandes guerreros habían quedado reducidos al sueño entre las sábanas de seda barata de las habitaciones.

- Pongansé sus vestidos y vengan conmigo, las llevaré a la Fortaleza Roja, hay algunos guardias que necesitan de sus servicios. - Chistó Meñique. - Y mantengan una buena actitud. A nadie le gusta una puta deprimida.

**SANSA**

Se había levantado con hartazgo. Hoy no había sido depresión ni tristeza, sencillamente desgano y fastidio. La mitad de los días eran aburridos y la otra mitad trágicos. Si Joffrey no le infundía miedo por los pasillos entonces pasaba el día en su recámara bordando. "Bordando.. Qué niña absurda. Bordando sus iniciales ¿a quién le interesan las iniciales de la hija de un traidor?". Se hacía imposible vivir en un sin sentido. ¿Saldría algún día de Desembarco? En sus sueños más felices se veía escapando de allí, en un corcel abrazada a la cintura de un apuesto y estilizado caballero de cabellos claros y ojos centellantes. Siempre había soñado con aquello, desde niña, pero ahora eso parecía no sólo un deseo sino una necesidad. NECESITABA que la rescataran. NECESITABA imperiosamente sentir algo que no fuese dolor. "¿Cuánto más podré aguantar? ¿Será cierto que no hay más en este mundo que asesinos y brutos? No.. no puede ser"

Sumida en sus pensamientos comenzó un paseo por los pasillos. Después de tanto tiempo ya sabía por qué caminos no iba a ser encontrada. Necesitaba ver vida, proyectar en otros, abstraerse de su miserable cotidianeidad. De repente se encontró en el descansadero, una especie de subsuelo donde se juntaban algunos guardias a beber y cantar. No fue su intención dirigirse hasta este lugar, más bien todo lo contrario, no quería que nadie que tuviese que ver con el Rey la viera pero allí se encontraba, y gracias a los siete no había ningún guardia por el momento, solo tres cortesanas que charloteaban entre ellas, entre risas pícaras. Una era morena de pechos prominentes y las otras dos eran castañas más bien comunes, pero no menos hermosas. Iban con unas vestimentas color caramelo quemado. Por algún motivo esta escena le llamó la atención y se quedó a escuchar de qué iba la conversación.

- ¿Rohe dijo eso? Si el Perro jamás se acerca al burdel, ¿cómo puede saberlo con seguridad?

- Antes de trabajar en el burdel, cuando Rohesia se dedicaba fuera de la capital, en una de sus expediciones se lo cruzó. Ciego de borrachera pagó por su compañía, resulta que es un completo gigante. Aunque repugnante sus quemaduras podemos decir que no es una completa decepción. - Comentaba la más menuda de las castañas. Tratar estas cuestiones parecía ser lo único que las llevaba adelante. La vida de las cortesanas se veía reducida a dar placer sin sentirlo nunca, humillar a aquellos hombres les hacía sentir menos desafortunadas, menos vencidas. Y los cotilleos sobre la anatomía de sus clientes les generaba una sensación de poder. Baelish no lo prohibía, entendía el valor de los secretos y en algún punto saboreaba la paupérrima verdad sobre aquellos hombres aguerridos ya que él siempre había guardado el rencor de no ser fornido y belicoso. Afortunadamente Meñique no estaba aquí para escuchar el elogio al miembro de aquel grotesco personaje, esto hubiera herido su propio ego.

¿Completo gigante? ¿Será que acaso están hablando de..? Sansa había sido educada por su Septa para evitar los pensamientos acerca de lo carnal, es decir promiscuos. Siempre le habían enseñado que hasta que tuviese que encamarse con su marido no había necesidad de ocupar sus pensamientos con estas cuestiones. Decidió irse rápido de aquel lugar, ya era hora del tentempié tardío y probablemente su sirvienta estaría dirigiéndose a la recámara para preparar la comilona. Pero algo detuvo su camino, estaba llegando un tonel de especias y uno de los pasillos se vió colapsado, debió tomar otra senda y se topó con una escena que la estremeció. El Perro Clegane llevaba en su mano la cabeza de un hombre, completamente ensangrentada. Corrió su mirada hacia otro lado pero no logró sacarse la imágen de su mente. Quedó paralizada unos momentos hasta que recordó que debía volver a sus aposentos y continuó el camino. Al llegar se bañó y procedió a alimentarse, aunque en realidad no tenía apetito. Lo que había visto hace un rato todavía hacía ruido en su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía procesarlo, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan bestial? Conocía de esto, todo Desembarco del Rey estaba poblado de bestias disfrazadas de hombres.

- Lady Sansa - exclamaba su sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta - Lady Sansa, ¿acaso puedo entrar?

- Claro - respondió rapidamente, estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado del llamado.

- No ha comido casi nada hoy. ¿Desea que deje algo de cordero en la mesa por si el estómago cruje en medio de la noche? - preguntó atentamente Amandbel, con su trato cordial habitual. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, la pensaba como una de sus pocas aliadas en aquel horrible lugar.

- No es necesario. Hoy no necesito ver más sangre, aunque provenga de un cordero. - dijo sin pensar. Se arrepintió al instante, jamás compartía sus verdaderos pensamientos, aunque sabía que Amandbel era de fiar no podía arriesgarse a que surgieran preguntas innecesarias sobre dónde pasaba sus días, alguien podría enterarse, prohibirselo y todo volvería a la rutina del bordado, o peor Joffrey encontraría alguna manera de castigarla por todo ello.

- ¿Sangre? - la criada no quiso interrogar pero no quiso desalentar la actitud de la pobre niña que nunca se abría con nadie y decidió compartir parte de su día con ella - Parece que todos hemos visto sangre hoy.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Amendbel, si no es molestia mi pregunta?

- Claro que no, niña. Un escudero enloqueció hoy frente al mercado que bordea la Fortaleza, al momento en que el carro de Lady Margaery Tyrell, nuestra futura Reina, salía de visita camino al refugio de huérfanos, se violentó con el carro y tomó a una de las servidoras que a propósito es mi hermana, parecía fuera de sí.

- ¡Qué imprevisto! - ¿Solo bestias por doquier? pensó Sansa mientras asentía para seguir escuchando la historia - ¿Le ocurrió algo a su pobre hermana?

- Afortunadamente no. El escudo juramentado de nuestro Rey actuó rápido y asesinó al muchacho. - Dijo la criada con nerviosismo - No me tome a mal, Lady Sansa, aquel muchacho parecía necesitado de ayuda, desbordado de problemas pero si el Perro Clegane no hubiese cortado su cabeza mi hermana hubiese sido violada y maltratada. No festejo su muerte pero le aseguro que una muchacha siempre recibirá más injusticias en este mundo que un pobre muchacho, por miserable que sea.. - trataba de enseñarle una lección, aunque a veces creía que esta niña jamás entendería la cruel realidad que los rodeaba - Espero no haberla abrumado con este relato.. Lady Sansa.. ¿Necesita algo más?

- No, Amendbel, puedes retirarte. ¿Se le cortó.. su.. la cabeza, verdad? - balbuceó mientras su servidora se retiraba.

Por algún motivo la muerte de aquel muchacho le dejó de parecer tan espantosa como hace un rato. No quiso reflexionar acerca del asunto, no quería admitirse que aquella brutalidad le pareciera natural. Apagó una a una todas las velas de su habitación y se recostó en la cama, finalmente sopló la última llama encendida en su mesilla de luz y se rindió al sueño.

Oscuridad, solo una pila de fuego ardiente se veía a lo lejos. Se sentía cubierta en gotas de sudor, sentía una fuerte presión en el sur de su cuerpo, sentía como toda la zona palpitaba, cada vez más, intentaba hacer presión como queriendo adentrarse en su propio cuerpo. No aguantaba más, necesitaba. Lo necesitaba. De pronto una figura masculina, de tamaño desproporcionadamente grande apareció entre las sombras, era tan alto, tan fornido, tan.. gigante. Le pidió ayuda, no entendía qué le sucedía, solo entendía que necesitaba algo. "Por favor ayuda, lo necesito" decía, se sentía a sí misma ardiendo, jamás había experimentado esa sensación. Aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez más aunque su cara seguía siendo una sombra, una mano levantada se iba acercando a su pecho, era enorme y sucia. Ella seguía pidiendo ayuda, "por favor, ayúdeme, no sé cómo.. no sé qué neces.. ayuda", ahí es cuando sintió sus dedos entre medio de sus pechos limpiándole el sudor, dejando un rastro de suciedad, se sentían ásperos como una lija. Sintió que era tan repulsivo que le había fascinado, quería volver a sentirlo pero no quería eso, no era eso lo que necesitaba, sin embargo quería sentir su piel de nuevo pero no, quería todo y nada, ese contacto alimentó el ardor, no lo calmó y quería calmarlo pero quería acrecentarlo también, se sintió delirar por completo hasta que escuchó a aquel hombre decir con voz carrasposa y tono viril "¿qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?"

De repente se sentó en la cama, su respiración estaba agitada como nunca, no entendía lo que había ocurrido. Había tenido sueños antes pero jamás uno que se sintiera tan real, recordaba que se sentía humeda y miró su almohada, sus sábanas que parecían estar tan mojadas como ella. Se levantó para refrescarse el rostro, aún era la mitad de la noche, de repente una corriente de frío se sintió pasar y volvió a la cama. "Fuego" pensó y ahí es cuando recordó "¿qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?", esto la había descolocado. "Sand.. es simplemente la impresión de hoy.. qué desagradable, tan.. ¡por los siete!" Se prohibió a sí misma volver a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, su Septa siempre había tenido razón, por inmiscuirse y escuchar cotilleos baratos había corrompido su sueño. Se culpaba a sí misma, a la historia de su criada, a la charla de temprano por haber tenido un sueño tan horrible pero en el fondo sabía que tan horrible no había sido.

**SANDOR**

Abrumaba el pleno sol del mediodía, se encontraba bebiendo vino de una bota, luego del entrenamiento matutino. Estaba gruñón porque los escuderos no paraban de cantar y portarse como idiotas. Siempre había tenido aversión por el hombre promedio, aquel que no admite su situación, aquel que piensa que a alguien le importa su estúpida provocación.

- Hay lugar para todos, Perro, ven a tomarte una bota entre guardias - dijo un escudero hinchando el pecho, queriendo hacerse el galán con las cortesanas que rondaban en el lugar

- ¿Acaso tú, pequeño pedazo de mierda, me dirás si en este sitio hay lugar para mí o no? ¿Crees que tienes autoridad porque llevas una espada colgada en tu cinturón? Veamos si tienes idea sobre cómo usarla.

- Yo.. señor.. no quería.. mi intención era - dijo titubeando el jóven mientras se acercó a Sandor y le alcanzó una jarra de vino en la mano con notable nerviosismo - Tome, yo me hago cargo de la cuent..

Antes que terminara de hablar el Perro ya había hundido el acero de su espada en su vientre. Un silencio pobló la habitación - Un idiota menos - dijo el perro con una sonrisa falseada - Y todos se echaron a reír. De esta manera Sandor se retiró del lugar, fue a controlar los pasillos, de todos modos ya le tocaba la hora de su ronda. Mientras limpiaba la sangre fresca de su espada vio pasar detrás de una columna una silueta femenina, llevaba un vestido color lavanda y el cabello rojizo. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba en silencio y sorprendiéndola por detrás preguntó con su característico tono entre honesto y cínico: - ¿Qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?


	2. Chapter 2

**SANSA**

No podía creer estar escuchando esa pregunta. "¿Qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?". Por supuesto que sabía que era él en su sueño pero sintió como si la realidad le abofeteara la cara. Sintió un frío subir por la espina dorzal, su piel se erizó enteramente y sus pómulos quedaron enrojecidos del pudor. Ante todo era una dama educada, intentó recomponerse, intento controlar aquella sensación de verguenza que la había dominado para darse vuelta y saludar, como correspondía.

- Señor Clegane.. yo.. salí solo a tomar aire fresco, ya me dirigía.. - se dio cuenta que estaba titubeando y se sintió aún más abochornada - hacia mi recámara para recibir el almuerzo - dijo decidida tratando de mantenerse en pie. Resulta que había visto con temor y repulsión demasiadas veces la cara quemada de aquel hombre y cada vez que se encontraba con él esperaba que fuera más sencillo, esperaba que se hubiese acostumbrado, pero no. La verdad es que aquellas quemaduras le remitían a una bestia salvaje y aquel hombre no se comportaba diferente.

El silencio pareció apoderarse de la escena, el Perro la miró y notó que algo distinto había en su mirada, siempre desagrado, siempre repugnancia pero algo más, la vio ruborizada, la sintió temblar y no de miedo, algo así como nerviosismo, como cuando descubres a un perro doméstico haciendo algo que no debía hacer.

- Señor.. - bufó con desagrado y continuó hablando - te escoltaré. No quieres que Joffrey te descubra en pleno pasillo.

Esta actitud no la sorprendió pero la hizo sentirse culpable. Cada vez que lo miraba encontraba una bestia sin embargo jamás había vivido en carne propia su crueldad, más bien había sido una especie de escudo protector.. "Como ahora que la escoltaba hasta su cuarto o en la revuelta, o cubriendola con su capa, o limpiándo su herida en el puente de las picas."

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Un hombre menudo con la armadura de la Guardia Real salió del escondite donde se encontrara.

- Así que Lady Sansa ha salido a pasear.. - dijo con granujería en sus ojos - pienso que le gustará saber esto a mi señor Rey.

Sansa se sintió desfallecer, hacía meses que lograba escabullirse, hacía meses que había conseguido tranquilidad. Si el Rey la veía, si sabía que había estado paseando libremente encontraría la manera de hacerle un mal. La golpearía quizás, o algo peor. "Probablemente algo peor, algo que ni se me ocurra pensar". Estaba a punto de colapsar cuando escuchó al Perro responder.

- Como puedes ver yo estoy ocupándome de este asunto por encargo del Rey. Mejor guarda silencio y muévete de mi camino. - dijo Sandor imponiéndose. Nada bueno ocurrir si Joffrey se enteraba de que el pajarito revoloteaba por los pasillos. Aquel Guardia asintió y se encaminó hacia el oeste, lejos de la situación. - No deberías pasearte a plena luz del día, como si fueses libre. Si el pequeño Rey te encontrase o cualquier otro especímen, no podrás defenderte sola. Querrán aprovecharse de la damisela y no querrás acabar con un bastardo en el vientre. - dijo rudamente. Trataba de ser duro para que Sansa pudiese ver el peligro que corría, pero sentía que ella no entendía, que seguía creyendo que llegaría un caballero a salvarla de todos los males del mundo.

Sansa asintió sin más que decir. Seguían caminando, ella iba atrás de él siguiéndole los largos pasos. El lugar estaba rodeado de insectos, había acontecido una lluvia y quedaban moscos y otros bichos molestos zumbando por ahí. Uno se posó sobre el omóplato derecho de Sandor y Sansa instintivamente acercó su mano para espantarlo, en ese momento sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él y notó cómo sobresalía su músculo, la abordaron unas ganas de apoyar su mano ahí, de sentirlo, sentir esa inmensidad, ese calor pero un estruendo la sacó de su encantamiento. Era la mano de él golpeándose su propio músculo, tratando de matar al insecto. La brutalidad de aquel movimiento la dejó un poco atónita hasta que notó que habían llegado a la escalera que conducía a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Aquí te quedas, pajarito. - dijo con el tono amenazante y rudo de siempre. - Más te vale.

Por algún motivo Sansa no sintió esto como una amenaza, sino como un consejo. No quiso pensar más en nada y como siempre que necesitaba despejarse, se preparó para darse un baño, comenzó a sacarse el vestido, luego el camisolín que siempre llevaba debajo. Colocó la ropa que iba a ponerse después en la mesilla al lado de la tina y se sumergió en el agua. Comenzó a lavarse y cuando se iba a enjabonar los hombros recordó al Perro golpeando su propia carne. Se sintió ruborizada. Comenzaba a reprimir cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pero no podía. Se imaginaba aquel músculo, se imaginaba todos sus músculos tan fornidos. Pensó en el ruido que hizo el golpe, la brutalidad. Por un segundo diferenció la brutalidad de la bestialidad. "No es una bestia. No es otra bestia." Joffrey se le vino a la cabeza. En un tiempo aquel jóven rubio de ojos claros, de tez blanca y suave le parecía ser el caballero más galante de todos, hoy sabía de su crueldad. "Eso es una bestia" pensó. Metió la cabeza en el agua por unos segundos, se sintió liberada. No entendió bien por qué. La realidad es que había descubierto una verdad que jamás había entendido antes. Pero no estaba preparada para afrontarla. Tomó una toalla con la que se secó y rapidamente se vistió, no estaba cómoda con su desnudez. La hacía sentir liberada, indefensa de si misma. Como si su desnudez la conectara con su verdadero ser y sus verdaderos pensamientos, los no reprimidos. No quiso dejarse llevar por aquellos.

Ya vestida comenzó a peinarse al lado del ventanal, miró hacia abajo. Desde su recámara se veía el patio de entrenamientos. Lo vió a él. Luchando con su torso desnudo. Sus cicatrices bajaban por el cuello y se fundían en el vello que predominaba en su cuerpo entero. No pudo dejar de mirar aquel hombre sucio, lastimado, real. Sintió que era tan repulsivo que le fascinaba.. Recordó su sueño y se confesó a si misma que había algo que necesitaba y solo ese hombre parecía tener.

**SANDOR**

Luego de comer en compañía del rey se fue al campo de entrenamiento, se la pasó derribando hombres toda la tarde. Por algún motivo estaba lleno de rabia. El sol se ponía, todos fueron al descansadero y él estaba a punto de dirigirse a los pasillos con el pretexto de la vigilancia, en realidad quería alejarse de la gente y beber un poco. Pero como cada día, luego del entrenamiento llegaban las cortesanas para atenderlos. Una de ellas se le sentó en la falda y le susurró algo al oído, Sandor le corrió la cara bruscamente. Jamás entendió qué idiota podía creerse que alguna de aquellas mujeres se les acercaba por voluntad propia, por eso no entendía la necesidad del susurro y el coqueteo. Claro que se había acostado con muchas putas, sencillamente odiaba la falsedad del ligue. Ese día estaba de un humor particular así que se llevó consigo a la muchacha hasta una pared escondida que daba a una especie de cocina improvisada donde se guardaba el vino y la desnudó entera, ella quiso desnudarlo a él pero este entre balbuceos la acostó en un tablón de madera, bajó su malla e introdujo desapaciblemente su miembro dentro de ella. Dió unas cuantas estocadas mientras cerraba los ojos y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el pajarito. Se la imaginaba con su piel pálida y su cabello rojizo, virginal, pura. Sentía que cada vez se endurecía más de sólo dibujarla en su mente. No era rabia lo que tenía dentro sino furor, ardor, como cada vez que la veía y la tenía cerca. El gemido de la cortesana lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y le provocó abrir los ojos. No estaba ahí con él, jamás aquel pajarito perfecto estaría ahí con una bestia como él. Se frenó en seco y con su mano guardó su pene todavía erecto en el ropaje.

- ¿Quizás hice algo mal? ¿Prefieres que te ayude a terminar solo..? - dijo de manera sugerente Aldreda, la cortesana.

- Aquí están tus monedas. - dijo el gigante mientras desembolsaba unas cuantas estrellas de cobre más que las que debía pagar por el servicio - Vete a complacer por otro lado.

Se sentó unos minutos en aquel tablón simplemente a odiarse a sí mismo. No hacía otra cosa que pensar en aquellos pómulos que se enrojecían con tanta facilidad. Se imaginaba tocando sus pechos redondos, aquellos que ocultaba en sus vestidos pero sobresalían de cualquier forma. Cuán ruborizada la pondría aquello.. "Dejate de pavadas. Mientras tú te la follas en tu mente, ella visualiza aquel caballero inexistente que sin dudas no está desfigurado ni es una bestia bruta como tú". El griterío de la habitación contigua lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se paró con tal brusquedad que el tablón en el que estaba sentado quedó en el piso. Se dirigió a los pasillos de una vez por todas. No pudo evitar caminar para el este, donde se encontraba la habitación de Sansa. Se quedó allí durando horas bebiendo hasta quedarse dormitando en el último escalón de su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**SANSA**

No lograba conciliar el sueño, y como cada vez que esto sucedía se sentaba frente al espejo y comenzaba a cepillar su pelo, incluso se ponía perfume. La hacía sentir dentro de un cuento. Creaba la ilusión de que todo estaba perfecto aunque no lo estuviera. De repente comenzó a oír unos ronquidos estrepitosos, lo cual era muy extrano porque su habitación estaba alejada de las demás. Sintió miedo pero curiosidad a la vez, se colocó su bata de noche y entreabrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de ser silenciosa. Allí lo vió, dormido en el último escalón. Olía a alcohol, tierra, sudor. "Huele como huele un hombre" pensó "no un caballero, un hombre". Notó que la manga derecha de su camisa mostraba un lamparón de sangre, parecía salir de su brazo. Bajó rápido la escaleras y se paralizó. Quería despertarlo pero no sabía cómo. No sabía si era peligroso, no sabía si era la decisión más inteligente, sabía que era necesario.

- Sandor.. - susurró suavemente - Sand..

- Pajarito - dijo el Perro mientras se despertaba, no sabía si era su sueño o ella estaba ahí, llamándolo por su nombre, con la luz de la luna reflectando en su piel perfecta.. Se dio cuenta que era la realidad, el vino que tenía encima lo hacía pensar menos claro por lo tanto sintió la necesidad de componerse - ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, vagando por los pasillos? A esta hora salen las bestias - dijo tratando de sonar amenazante. Necesitaba ponerse la coraza para no sentirse poca cosa ante ella, no podía bajar la guardia.

- Estas sangrando - dijo ella mientras señalaba una corte pequeño, casi un rasguñón para las heridas a las que estaba acostumbrado el Perro - debes curarlo o empeorará

- Pajarito, no es nada, vuelve a tu jaula. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por este perro. - dijo tratando de ocultar lo más posible la profunda ternura que le hizo sentir saber que Sansa lo creía herido y trataba de ayudarlo. "A un Perro como yo.."

- Debes curarlo, no me iré de aquí hasta no saber que estás bien.. - respondió sin pensar, por un momento se arrepintió, pero era la verdad, de vez en cuando había que verbalizar alguna verdad - ¿Cómo pretendes que cure una herida? ¿Con vino de mi bota? - dijo Sandor mostrando una irritación que no sentía

- En mi.. habitación.. Puedes pasar.. Tengo lo nec..esario - respondió desde sus entrañas, sin racionalizar que estaba invitando a Sandor Clegane a su cuarto - mi Septa hace mucho tiempo me enseñó a curar heridas, puedo hacerlo

Sandor se paró en un impulso, determinado a subir a la recámara. Se vio abrumado por sus propias ideas, un ardor le subió desde el estómago y se imaginó en aquella habitación solo con ella, pero no. Su pajarito era demasiado delicado para su brutalidad, jamás se aprovecharía de ella.

Pero Sansa siguió caminando en dirección a su puerta, esperando que la siga. Entró y agarró un frasco con leche de amapola. Abrió la puerta por completo y Sandor estaba en el umbral, tan cerca de ella.. No ingresó, Sansa no quiso decir nada, simplemente se abocó a curar su herida. Arremangó la camisola blanca sucia que llevaba, se sintió un poco abrumada por el olor a tierra y sudor que desprendía. Logró visibilizar el corte, se tapó la mano con la boca, realmente sentía empatía, parecía doloroso. Sandor juntó todas sus fuerzas para no cargarla de la cintura ahí mismo y penetrarla frente al ventanal que se veía detrás. Se contuvo. Ella notó que su gesto había causado algo en él, se ruborizó un poco. No entendía que le ocurría pero se sintió como aquella noche, después de aquel sueño. Necesitaba algo. Trato de seguir colocar suavemente la leche de amapola pero notó que le hacía falta un vendaje y miró para sus costados, no sabiendo si lo había dejado en su mesilla o lo llevaba consigo encima.

Sandor la vió buscando y preguntó inquisidoramente - ¿Qué necesita el pequeño pajarito?

Sansa se inmovilizó, el pecho se le oprimió y sintió que toda su piel se erizaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos. Por primera vez. El Perro sintió que esa mirada lo estaba atravesando y no pudo consigo mismo. La tomó de la cintura violentamente y la atrajo hacia él, la notó cerca, tan cerca, sus senos contra su cuerpo, el jadeo de su respiración.. Su miembro se endureció inmediatemente, ella se percató y su cuerpo no le respondía, él caminó hacia dentro del cuarto sosteniéndola desde su pequeña cintura, no podía dejar de tocarla, no quería soltarla. Nunca más quería soltarla. No la entendía, no estaba luchando, no decía nada, solo respiraba fuerte, detrás de su nerviosismo evidente parecía haber deseo.

Sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho.. No podía dejar de pensar, de sentir, todo lo que él hacía era perfecto, su cuerpo gigante la hacía sentir protegida y a la vez intimidada. Se sintió paralizada cuando él la apoyó contra la mesa, le arrancó su bata dejandola caer al piso y se quedó observándola como si buscara una respuesta. Sin más preámbulo la besó, introdujo toda su lengua dentro de su boca, Sansa quedó descolocada, los labios del Perro eran secos incluso rasgados y cada cosa que descubría de él la excitaba más, él comenzó a subir su mano gigante y callosa por el muslo de ella, Sansa se encontraba hipersensible, todo se sentía intensificado. Se sintió ardida, molesta, él la besaba y ella trataba de mantener su compostura, trataba de ser la dama que le habían enseñado pero no podía más, NECESITABA. Correspondió el beso y posó su mano en sus cicatrices, Sandor se alejó para mirarla mientras lo hacía, no lo podía creer, su pajarito lo miraba, lo besaba, lo acariciaba.. Se enloqueció, aún más, y la levantó en el aire llevándola contra la pared, le desabrochó los botones hasta que se cansó y rompió la tela, no podía aguantar para ver su piel, su cuerpo desnudo. Sansa sintió que enloquecía cuando él agarró uno de sus senos, lo apretó en su mano mientras gruñía secamente, le pasó su mano por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello y encontrarse con ese cabello largo, rojizo y suave que lo enceguecía de lujuria, le besó el cuello mientras le tironeaba el pelo y Sansa sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, escuchaba los gruñidos de él tan cerca de su oído y cada susurro que salía de su aliento le daba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que se convertía en fuego, le apretujaba el estómago y terminaba entre sus piernas, como en su sueño.. Sandor se sentía palpitando, como una bestia, no podía dejar de tocarla, estaba enfurecido, quería marcar cada parte de su piel como suya, que no quedara un centímetro sin tocar, la poseía entera con su beso, le estaba comiendo la boca, Sansa sentía que quería a todo el Perro adentro suyo y se le escapaban gemidos agudos que a Sandor lo volvían cada vez más loco, él agarró de la cara al pajarito con sus dos manos y la condujo hacia la cama, la dejó acostada boca arriba mirándolo mientras él seguía parado en el borde deshaciendose de su propia ropa, Sansa no podía dejar de notar su corazón, todo su cuerpo palpitaba, cuando vió su torso lleno de vello desnudo creyó que iba a explotar, era tan hombre, tan varonil, tan diferente a todos los caballeros de su niñez, se daba cuenta cuán equivocada había estado, se daba cuenta que lo único que necesitaba era a ese hombre adentro suyo. Sandor se desprendió de su malla y quedó completamente desnudo, con su miembro completamente erecto, palpitante. Sansa abrió los ojos con temor, su miembro.. jamás había visto uno y.. no estaba segura que aquello pudiese entrar en ella, parecía desproporcionado, todo él parecía un gigante. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, él se acostó encima suyo, dejando todo su peso en sus propios brazos, su miembro rozaba sus partes íntimas y esto los enloquecía a los dos. Se miraron unos segundos y Sandor entendió que el pajarito jamás había estado con otro hombre, no pudo más que desaforarse, le volvía loco que fuese pura y virginal y quería hacerla suya más que nada en el mundo, desde la primera vez que la vio lo único que hizo fue imaginarsela tendida en su pecho después de hacer el amor. Con sus dedos callosos comenzó a acariciarle la zona íntima, en forma de círculos, estaba completamente mojada y eso le encantaba, no paraba de besarla mientras de a poco iba incrementando el ritmo con sus manos, ella soltaba quejidos, lo necesitaba adentro suyo.. lo miró y bajó sus párpados indicandole el camino mientras se mordía el labio rojo hinchado, Sandor desaforadamente introdujo su miembro en ella, Sansa soltó un gemido de placer

- Pajarito.. - dijo él mirandola mientras seguía introduciéndose, parecía no acabar, siempre quedaba un poco más. Sansa no podía creer la sensación, él la penetraba lentamente cuando ella gritó, esta vez de dolor, ya no era doncella y se sentía ardida, se confundía, seguía latente, quería más. Sandor agarró la cara de ella y comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente, tan fuerte como podía, estaba desaforado y a ella le encantaba, lo volvía loco, era tan hermosa, era suya. No podía parar, solo podía acrecentar el ritmo. Sansa lo tomó con sus dos brazos, hundió sus uñas en su piel, gemía y decía su nombre - Sandor.. - estaban al borde del abismo, se sentían a punto de explotar, querían fundirse juntos, Sandor comenzó a golpear más y más fuerte y ella se cerraba con fuerza para sentirlo cada vez mejor cuando él le ordenó que lo mire, quería verla, quería que ella lo viera - sos mía pajarito, soy yo adentro tuyo - en el instante en que lo decía ambos se corrían fusionados el uno con el otro, Sansa sintió un líquido caliente adentro suyo y él la vio morderse el labio diciendo su nombre - Sandor


End file.
